Something Nice
by zimmembrane13
Summary: Katz tries to do something nice in his own way


**Human Katz and Human Courage!**

**Katz is trying to do something nice for Courage but is really bad at being nice. **

**No hate!**

Courage fiddled with his lavender jacket. He was instructed to wait at the table and not to touch anything. Katz made it clear that failing to follow his instructions will end in punishment. Not wanting to make the redhead angry he sat in the tall wooden chairs being as quite as possible.

Nervously he looked around. It wasn't his first time in Katz house but it was the first time he wasn't allowed to move. Normally Katz would tell him to cook or go clean something. He has never been able to look around the poorly lit dining room. After a few minutes of staring at spider webs and creepy portraits loosely hanging on the wall Courage was beginning to not like doing nothing. Fidgeting he squirmed in his seat. It had only been a few minutes but he was beginning to get anxiety.

He gently lifted himself off the chair hoping the squeak wasn't loud enough to alert Katz. Unluckily for Courage the taller man came dashing into the room.

"Where do you think you're going sport?" Katz asked with a hint of amusement.

"I was just… I wanted to see if you needed help."

Smirking Katz put his hands on Courage's shoulders. "Did you forget there would be consequences if you disobeyed me?" he asked sadistically.

Whimpering Courage lifted Katz hands off of him and went back to his chair. Katz flashed his pearly canines at his pup of a boyfriend and returned to the kitchen. Unhappy that he was confined to the chair Courage pulled out his phone. The image of Katz and him flashed up on the screen. He remembered having to beg Katz to take a photo with him. He didn't see why the man was hesitant when it came to pictures. No matter how Courage looked at him he couldn't see any flaws. If it wasn't for Katz' prickly personality he would probably be popular among his peers.

Courage clicked on his sonic app. He hoped he could play long enough to distract him from being in a dark room with creepy pictures and spiders. Two levels later Katz had returned back from the kitchen. Seeing Courage on his phone he swayed over and snatched the devise from the teen's hands.

"I'll have none of that. I have worked too hard for you to ignore me."

"But you weren't in here." Courage whined.

"I'm here now aren't I?" He said as he put the phone into his pocket. "Go wash up dinner is ready."

He was so happy to be given permission to get up he didn't even care that Katz had his phone. Jumping up he dashed out into the hall heading for the bathroom. Cutting on the water he lathered his hands with soap. Whatever Katz had ordered must have been pretty expensive for him to make Courage wait so long. Looking at himself in the mirror he tried in vain to fix his mussed up hair. Giving up he walked back into the dining room to be greeted by the smell of burnt meat. Coughing Courage could see Katz standing over burnt and discolored food flustered.

"Katz what is this?" Courage ask confused by Katz embarrassed face.

Grumbling he slumped down in his chair. "I took cooking lessons from Cajun Fox so I could surprise you. Since you're always cooking and cleaning I figured it would have been nice if I cooked you something but…" Katz sighed defeated. "I left it in too long and burnt it."

Courage blushed. This whole time he thought Katz was messing with him like he normally did but he was actually trying to do something nice. Stepping towards the table Courage grabbed a fork and ate a bite before Katz could stop him.

"I don't know why you're so upset Katz. This tastes really good."

Katz looked at Courage confused. He had burnt the hell out of that pork. It should taste like charcoal. As Courage kept eating Katz' curiosity got the best of him. Picking up a fork he took a bite as well. Coughing he spat it out.

"Courage stop eating it!" Katz demanded.

Shaking his head no he continued to eat the blackened meat. It took Katz to hold his arms to his side to make him stop.

"Why are you eating it? No one's making you!" Katz yelled infuriated at his boyfriend's stupidity.

Confused Courage Smiled. "Cuz you made it for me." he stated matter of fact tone.

Katz smiled. He could see how much his effort meant to Courage. Hugging the smaller boy into his chest he handed Courage his phone.

"Call for a pizza. I'll try again tomorrow." He said kissing the temple of his sweet boyfriends head and heading into the kitchen.

As Courage dialed in the numbers he could hear Katz coming back into the dining room.

"Don't think my kindness is free Courage. You're going to have to pay me back some way." Katz stated seductively before disappearing into the kitchen.

His sudden words caused him to chock on a piece of burnt meat still in his mouth.


End file.
